In very large tires having a diameter of 50 inches or more, tire operating conditions can be severe because of the extreme tire loading and off-road conditions. Furthermore, the speed of the vehicles may be high, which can result in excessive heat build up in the tire. Thus it is desired to have an improved tire which is a cooler running tire.